The Change in the Plot
by nahtl7
Summary: One person can change the outcome of history. One man changed the out come of a whole group and a whole season. Set after the Gravedigger trial.
1. Chapter 1

Dr. Temperance Brennan unlocked the door to her apartment and stepped in ready to get a good nights sleep for the first time in days. Every night since Caroline Julian announced that Heather Taffet's court date Brennan had had nightmares. In the nightmares she could only watch helplessly as her friend Jack Hodgins bled out and Seeley Booth drowned only to be buried alive by Taffet herself. Brennan relocked the door to her house and began to reach for the light switch only to have her whole world go black.

Across town Booth stepped out of the shower and entered her bedroom pulling on a pair of boxers he noticed that his phone and a new voice mail. Flipping the phone open he put it to his ear to listen. His eyes went wide as he heard a robotic voice the same as the one that he had heard in the diner 3 years before and as the one Angela had spent the past few days pulling a real voice out of; " I have taken Temperance Brennan, You have 3 days to find her or she WILL die."


	2. Chapter 2

Dr. Camille Saroyan sat at the kitchen table with her adopted daughter Michelle Welton, gossiping about how Hodgins and Angela had gotten married under everyone's noses and then managed to keep it quite. Cam's phone rang and she looked down at the caller id- Booth.

"Sorry Michelle, can I take this?" Cam asked.

"Sure." The girl said getting up to get a soda out of the fridge.

" Hey Booth what's up?" said Cam into her cell.

"Cam I just got a call from the Gravedigger or someone saying they'd kidnapped Bones! Can you call Angela and Hodgins and have them meet us at the lab in half an hour! I'll call Sweets and Caroline." Then he hung up; Cam stared at her phone in her hand.

"Cam what was that?" asked Michelle setting down again holding a coke in her hand.

"I think Booth said Dr. Brennan was kidnapped again…" the older women answered still a bit shocked before pressing 4 on her speed dial and holding it up to her ear again.

" Please tell me we don't have a case! " Hodgins answered

"Um… Booth wants us all to meet at the lab in half an hour I think her said Brennan has been kidnapped by the Gravedigger…" said Cam.

" What? That's impossible, we just locked her up for the rest of her life. How can she have kidnapped Brennan?" Hodgins cried and Cam heard a muffled cry of 'what' from Angela Montenegro on the other end of the call.

" I don't know, I'm just know that Booth wants us all to talk to us so see you soon…"

"Okay…" the bug man said and hung up. Cam put her phone on the table and turned to her 17 year old daughter " I'm going to the lab…"

"Yeah I'll be ok until you get back. I hope Dr. B is okay." Cam pulled Michelle into a hug. Then grabbed her phone, purse and keys before leaving for the Jeffersonian.

Cam entered the Medico-Legal lab to find Booth, Sweets and Caroline standing on the Forensic platform whispering together. Cam turned to see Hodgins and Angela enter the room.

"Booth what's going on? " Hodgins asked the agent as swiped themselves onto the platform. Booth sighed and pulled out his cell phone and played the message he had received earlier that evening. Angela gasped as the robotic voice began to speak; " I have taken Temperance Brennan, You have 3 days to find her or she WILL die."

"That's impossible. Taffet's locked up she can't have gotten out!" the artist cried.

"We know Cherie I already called the warden of Taffet's prison he says that she is in her cell nice and tight." Concealed Caroline.

"Then how did Booth get this message?" asked Hodgins.

"Maybe she has an apprentice?" Sweets offered.

"Wait do we know that Brennan was actually kidnapped?" asked Cam trying to stay level headed.

"I went by her place before I called anyone," said Booth pain in his voice " I found blood on the floor, you can test in but I believe that it's Bones'"

" Okay people the kidnapper said we have 3 days so we have to work fast." Cam began switching into her 'boss' mode "I'll test the blood sample to see if it's Brennan's. Ange, try and pull a voice from the recording on Booth's phone. Caroline you and Sweets go find someone who could be doing dirty work for Taffet. Booth and Hodgins go to Brennan's apartment and find some evidence." Everyone nodded even Caroline who usually took orders from no one, because they all knew they needed to find Brennan and her captor.

Through the fog of her mind Brennan realized that her ankles and wrists tied her up. It took her moment to realize that she was it the trunk of a car and as helpless as she had been at age 16. Then the fog pulled back under into the blackness


	3. Chapter 3

AN hey here's a link to the house mentioned in the chapter it's #2 on the list

**.com/homes-for-sale/search-results/virginia/detailed**

**Please R+R Thank you**

Angela Montenegro sat at her desk working with the same program that had dragged the voice of Heather Taffet from old ransom tapes using it this time to drag a new voice. The one of whoever had kidnapped her best friend. Angela had been at the for nearly 6 hours and was just beginning to pull the voice when Caroline walked in.

"Did you and sweets get anything?" asked the artist.

"Not yet," Caroline replied "How about you?"

"Almost." She said and pressed the space bar to play the message.

"I think I know that voice for some where…" said Caroline as the slightly robotic voice ended "Play it again." Angela did. When it finished the prosecutor pulled out her phone and called a number.

"Sweets I need you to pull up every file on Edmund Taffet."

"Who's Edmund Taffet?" Asked both Angela right next to her and Sweets on the phone.

"He's Heather Taffet's brother. I meet him once at a party, we talked a bit. He seemed fairly normal considering who his sister is. But then again Taffet seemed normal." Caroline stated answering them both.

Sweets agreed to look up all files relating to Edmund and Angela resumed dragging the voice. Caroline left to go help Sweets and Cam entered the office.

"The DNA test came back on the blood, it is Brennan's." Cam said a little sadly " But the good news is that it wasn't that much blood… "

"Good…" repeated Angela though she didn't really mean it. " Did Hodgins and Booth find anything at Bren's apartment?"

"Just a bit of dirt on her floor, Hodgins is analyzing it to see if it means anything…" said Cam. "Have you got anything for the recording?"

"Yeah, this…" Angela played the voice, which was a bit clearer than the last time. " Caroline thinks that she recognizes the voice as Edmund Taffet, Heather Taffet's brother."

Just then Hodgins walked into the office.

" Sorry the dirt was from the grounds of the Jeffersonian and had particles from the same brand of shoes that Brennan was wearing today."

"You remember what shoes Brennan was wearing today?" asked Angela with the smallest hint of a smile.

"Nope Booth did." said her husband.

"Well that's not helpful sorry Hodgins…" said Cam just before her phone rang.

"Sweets" she told the couple with her before answering the phone.

"Yeah Sweets," "Hey I just found an address that could be very helpful… It belong to Taffet's brother, Edmund. "he said

"Did you call Caroline?" "Yes, she's calling Booth" "Well what's the address?"

" 1736 Bay Street southeast DC." "All right thanks, Sweets." Cam said before hanging up. " Sweets found Edmund's address, it's 1736 Bay Street in southeast DC."

"Who's Edmund?" asked Hodgins .

"He's Heather Taffet's brother." Explained Angela, Hodgins nodded.

Cam left the office and run into Booth " I know where to start looking for Bones."

"Yeah Sweets told me. Do you what me to come with you?" Booth looked at her understanding that she wanted to find Brennan to

"Okay come on let's go." Said the agent.

15 minutes later Booth and Cam arrived at the address and moved up the steps to the door. Booth knocked on the door.

"FBI open up" said Booth. When the was no movement inside Cam reached for the handle, it opened easily. Booth pulled out his gun and moved inside slowly.

"Do you smell something." said Booth sniffing the air has they entered the dark living room.

"Yeah" said Cam "It's coming from the kitchen." They pair moved into that room which was as dark as the other room save a dull glow coming from the oven, which was on. Cam opened the oven door after turning it off then gagged and stepped back inside was a badly burnt human body.


	4. Chapter 4

Dr. Brennan had been missing for 13 hours when Arastoo Vaziri stepped in to the lab to help id the body that Booth and Cam had found in the oven. He had of course been briefed of the current events before arriving. The flesh was far to burnt to use for DNA so Arastoo and cam began to look for markers on the bones before giving the skull to Angela, and hope that the face doesn't turn out to be Brennan's.

"So Mr. Vaziri what have you got?" asked Cam.

" Female, early to mid 30s, remodeled wounds to the left humerus and right radius, bone burn on the back of the neck, likely from a stun gun. Also evidence of childhood abuse." The intern informed.

"So is this her?" asked Booth who was also on the platform sounding worried.

"Those wounds are all consistent with Dr. Brennan's history" Cam looked apologetic before turning back to Arastoo "Do you have cause of death?"

" Yes blunt force trauma to the back of the head." He replied

"Well," said Cam "lets get this skull to Angela and hope its not Brennan" the two men with her nodded.

An hour later Angela called from outside her office up to the lounge on the catwalk to Booth, Cam, Hodgins, Sweets, Caroline and Arastoo.

"Hey I finished the face." She wasn't weeping which could only be taken as a good sign. They made their way down and into her office to see the face on the artist's computer.

"Whoever this is had some similar features as Bren but is not the same person, I ran dentals to be sure though and they don't match" Angela said.

"I'm confused about the similar injuries…" said Arastoo almost to himself

" Well Cherie Mr. Taffet wanted us to think that this was Brennan I suppose." Said Caroline.

"He must have known we'd figure it out." Stated Hodgins

"He used it as a diversion to gain time. He doesn't care if Bones dies he's just missing with us." Said Booth worry back in his voice, realizing for the first time that Bones might already be dead.

**First sorry about the website on the last chapter my laptop is over 5 years old so it's a piece of crap. Also feedback would be helpful in my journey as an author **** so please R+R**


	5. Chapter 5

Brennan finally came all the way back to consciousness to find that she was no longer in the trunk of the car but in a dark basement lying on the dirt floor. Her ankles and wrists were bound with what seemed like duct tape as was her mouth and the back of her neck was stinging, she realized, just like when she had woken up buried alive with Hodgins. Brennan lay alone in the dark for almost two hours trying to free her hands from their bonds and squint through the darkness to find a way out. Then the sound of foot steps could be heard above her and a light turned on which brought a small amount of light through a crack under a door Brennan had not seen before due to the darkness. The door opened and a man entered the basement, he moved down into the room and knelt down next to Brennan and she realized that he looked somewhat familiar though she could not say how.

"Hello Dr. Brennan…" He said with a smile then he slapped her. "It feels good to do that." Then he started to kick, hit, punch her before ripping off the tape covering her mouth.

"Wh- What is your problem?" Brennan asked her voice slightly hoarse.

"My problem?" the man said, angry "My problem is what you did to my sister!" It was then that Brennan was able to place why this man looked so familiar; he looked like Heather Taffet, he was her brother. He must have seen the realization in her eyes because he gave her on last kick the replaced the tape on her mouth and left the basement.

**Kinda short but I'm busy so yeah… Please R+R**


	6. Chapter 6

Sweets could not believe that Caroline had talked him into going to see Heather Taffet. That was the thought that kept running through his mind, as the two were lead by a guard to the visitation room 22 hours after Dr. Brennan had been kidnapped. Caroline had thought perhaps they could get some information out of Taffet seeing as she was their only lead. But it was a long shot. They reached the room, the guard opened the door, and they entered to find Taffet waiting for them.

"Ms. Julian, Dr. Sweets. What do I owe the pleasure?" she asked.

"Cut the small talk Cherie. We need your help." Said Caroline bitterness in her voice.

"Why would I help you? You just put me on death row less than 48 hours ago." Taffet asked.

"If you help us we could maybe get you moved for Death row to life sentence. Maybe." Offered Sweets gaining him an odd look from both women.

" What do you need?" asked Taffet jumping on the idea of not dying.

" Does your brother have any place other than his house that he would take someone. Other than his house. Were he to kidnapped someone, that is." Asked Sweets.

"What's this about?" Taffet asked. Caroline and Sweets exchanged a look before answering her.

" Your brother kidnapped Dr. Brennan." Caroline said.

"Why would I want to help find the women who is the reason I'm in prison?" Said Taffet an evil glint in her eyes.

" Because if you don't we'll make sure your dead by the end of the month." Caroline countered, and then watched Taffet weigh her options. After a few seconds she answered "I'll help you, but only because I find my brother and annoying ass." She said.

"If you don't like him why do you invite him to parties and such?" Caroline asked.

"I don't invite him he just come and think what would it looked like on my career if I kicked my own brother out on the streets. He comes because he _loves_ me. It's not very mutual." The killer revealed.

"So what do you have? Were would he take Brennan?" Asked Sweets wanting out of Taffet's presence.

"I can think of three place's, can I have some paper" Caroline handed to her cautiously knowing what she was capable of. Taffet wrote down 3 addresses then handed the paper and pen back. "The first is the house we grew up in, in Virginia, the second is a beach house in South Carolina we used to vacation at as kids, and the third is a house he and his wife lived in before she died 5 years ago in Maryland." Caroline and Sweets nodded said 'Thank you' and left.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey sorry if there are gaps in my posts I'm having some personal issues right now. P.S. some reviews would be nice!

Dr. Brennan was very sore. Taffet's brother had been in the basement to beat her up two more times since the first. She could only estimate that she had been here about a day and a half, judging by how hungry and thirsty she was. She could also assume that she at least 3 broken bruised ribs as well as a broken wrist amongst other injuries. The door to the basement opened again and Brennan cringed as the man came in.

"Don't worry I won't hurt you this time." He said, though she had learned from her time in the foster system not to believe people when they say that. And this was proven a good philosophy when Taffet pulled out a needle. He saw the fear in her eyes because he told her that it was simply going to knock her out and with that he put the needle in her arm that was still being held behind her back. Again Brennan whole world went black.


	8. Chapter 8

6 hours later Booth, Hodgins, Agent Charlie Burns and a small group of other FBI members arrived at a beach house in South Carolina. Angela, Arastoo and Caroline had gone to Maryland and had found nothing at the home that Edmund Taffet had shared with his wife before she had died. Cam and Sweets as well as Max (who had been informed that his daughter was missing) and Michelle (who had wanted to help) had gone to Heather and Edmund's childhood home in Virginia and had also found nothing. Booth knocked on the door of the house and received no answer, he turned the knob and the door opened. Agents went though the house searching and one called Booth to a door, which lead to a basement inside there was nothing but a few scraps of used duct tape which was bagged as evidence. Inside the garage was a shovel, which was also bagged as well a lot of dust. The only places their wasn't dust where foot prints leading to the shovel and to a large dustless area on the floor which was about 6 feet by 4 feet in size.

"You know…" said Charlie "That looks about the right size for a coffin." Booth and Hodgins looked at each other.

" You don't think that…" Began Hodgins, but before he could finish Booth start yelling at the other agents.

"I need metal detectors, ground radars, dogs the whole shebang here now. Dr. Brennan may have been buried alive again."


	9. Chapter 9

Brennan awoke in darkness again and the first thing she noticed was that her hands and feet were no longer bound. The next was a feeling of claustrophobia creeping over her. She moved her unbroken hand up above her and felt rough wood. It was the same story above her head and beneath her feet as well as under her.

"Oh God, no, no. NO!" She began to pound on the lid of the coffin with both hands cutting them up on the roughness. A mixture of fever and fear fueling her to irrationally scream to someone she knew was not there. "Help! Let me OUT!" And then impossibly she heard scraping and voice from beyond the box. Then the lid began to be pulled away and there was Booth pulling away the lid with a crowbar and when enough was away he knelt down and pulled his Bones into a crushing hug, which she returned with as much

"Thank God he didn't kill you." He said when he finally let her go and she smiled at him.

Five hours later Edmund Taffet was found in a gas station in New York and put in jail to await trial for kidnapping and harming a FBI consultant. Brennan spent 3 days in the hospital before being discharged almost fully healed

**Hey sorry it took me so long to update. My laptop almost caught on fire and I had to get a new charger and I have band camp so I've been busy. Also this was kinda a set up story for another story I want to write but to write I need to know should it be a crossover for The Robert Langdon series of the BBC show Sherlock. Tell me which you like better in the comments. Please! Also feed back would be nice!**


End file.
